Why Are You My Clarity?
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: Beck was on the wrong side of the tracks after he started high school. He still kept a friendship with his best friend, Cat, until the fateful night when everything was put in perspective for him when Cat's life was almost cut short by a drunk...and it was his fault. Can he forgive himself? Will he sober up to help Cat through her hardships? Will the past come back to haunt him?
1. Chasing Relentlessly

**Why Are You My Clarity?**

_Digidestend Angel_

Summary: Beck was on the wrong side of the tracks after the gang started high school. He still kept a friendship with his best friend, Cat, until the fateful night when everything was put in perspective for him when Cat's life was almost cut short by a drunk...and it was his fault. Can he forgive himself? Will he sober up to help Cat through her hardships? Will the past come back to haunt him?

*I do NOT own Victorious or any song lyrics I'll be using*

* * *

**Chapter One - 06/21  
**

**Chasing Relentlessly**

…

"Thanks everyone for being here at this year's last pep rally for Hollywood Arts!" Tori Vega said into the mic in the auditorium. "Before I release you all back to your classes, I am bringing up Cat Valentine and Andre Harris to kick us into summer! Hit it, guys!" Tori clapped, along with the rest of the school. 5'1'' 16 year old Cat Valentine walked up onto the stage and behind her was one of her best friends and partners in the music business, Andre Harris, who stood 5'10'' and same age as her. "Good luck as always, guys." Tori told them as she walked off stage, leaving the mic for Cat as she adjusted it to her height.

Cat looked behind her a bit to Andre, who was singing backup and playing his acoustic guitar. "Hi everyone. We'll be singing the acoustic version of our new song, Summertime Sadness. Hope you enjoy." She said as she inhaled, preparing herself and letting her nerves settle. Andre started strumming on his guitar. _"Kiss me hard before you go…summertime sadness…" _Cat looked everyone in the audience, making eye contact. All eyes were on her. _"I just wanted you to know…that, baby, you're the best…"_

Then the contact was made…eyes to eyes…pouring into one another.

"_I got my red dress on tonight…dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight…_

_Done my hair up big beauty queen style…high heels off…I'm feeling alive…"_

She stared directly at him, into his deep brown eyes, as his 5'11'' figure stood at the very back of the room, by the doors. He came in late. It wasn't that big of a shock to her. She gave him a small smile and fluttered her eyes, where he smirked and gave her a wink.

"_Oh my God…I feel it in the air…telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare…_

_Honey, I'm on fire…I feel it everywhere…nothing scares me anymore…"_

Beck Oliver stood there, watching his only best friend perform beautifully on that stage and smiled. He loved her very much. He adored her. He wanted her to be his girl…but she refused. Not until he would get his act together. He took a turn for the worst when they all started high school. Beck's big brother caught him up in this party scene. He drank, did drugs, caused trouble, and disobeyed his parents. He lost all respect in himself, so did everyone else for him. Cat tried to help him, but he never listened to her.

She still was his best friend, thank goodness. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if she gave up on him too. She was the key to his heart. She always knew how to break down the walls of his heart. What would he do if she wasn't around? He tried to never imagine that scenario. He couldn't bear it if Cat Valentine was no longer his lifeline.

…

Andre and Cat were talking later on, while cleaning out their lockers that were next to each other, when Beck showed up next to Cat. "You guys want a ride home today?" He asked, since he lived next door to the Valentine's. Andre was living with Cat's family, while his grandma was in a psychiatric ward…long story. "I was able to have the car today."

Andre glared. "That depends, are you sober or drunk today?"

Cat sighed. "Andre, be nice."

Andre rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I don't understand how you can be friends with that guy."

"Andre, you and I have been best buds since diapers." Beck said in a dull voice. "You're going to be a punk now?"

"That was before you went all drugged out on us." Andre grumbled and slammed his empty locker shut. "I'll walk home. See you later." And he looked Beck in the eyes. "You better be careful with her, or else I'll kill you." With that, he walked away.

"Sorry about him." Cat said to Beck as she shut her locker. "He's going through a rough time."

"I bet." Beck sighed, letting it go. "How's his grandma doing anyways?"

"Not responding to the medications or therapy." Cat told him. "It'll be a long time till she can get out, let alone even see Andre. No visitations until she responds."

Beck frowned, feeling horrible for Andre, but shrugged it off. "So, I was thinking, we can get some ice cream and then go to the park."

"Really?" Cat looked surprised. "You want to be seen with me?" She asked as they headed out to his car.

Beck was quite offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Beck, you've only hung out with me in my room, your house, or in your car behind something. You've never taken me anywhere since you started hanging out with your new crowd." Cat told him simply as he opened his car door for her. Beck didn't answer that statement, since he knew it was true. He hated himself for it. He had been treating her like she was a sin for him to be seen with. He didn't want to, but it was also for her safety. He never wanted his other friends to meet Cat, because he didn't want them to know who she was or how beautiful she is…he was scared of what they would do.

He sat on his driver's side and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot towards an ice cream shop. "So how did you manage to get the car today?" Cat asked as she stared out the window. "I thought your dad said you were grounded for a month."

"I took the keys from his bedroom." Beck said.

Cat gasped. "Beck!" She was shocked, but in a way, it wasn't too surprising. "How could you? You're dad said you couldn't have the car for a month! What were you thinking?"

"Don't be such a good girl, Cat." Beck said smoothly as he maneuvered through the busy streets. "You're so overdramatic. Lighten up."

Cat blinked, wondering how he had the guts to talk to her like that. "The Beck I used to know would never talk to me like that."

Beck sighed. "Cat, I'm sorry."

"Forget it." Cat snapped quietly. "Just pull over. I'll walk home."

Beck's eyes went wide. "What? No, Cat, it's dangerous."

"Pull over!" Cat screamed, so Beck did quickly and then Cat jumped out. "When you learn to be a human being, maybe we can hang out. The only way you can do that is to be off drugs and to stop drinking, because your mind is screwed up from all these things! Just fix yourself!" Cat said with tears before she slammed the door shut, beginning to walk away.

Beck slammed his fists on the steering wheel and peeled out of his parking spot, into the busy road. He luckily dodged a few cars that almost hit him, but he didn't care. Cat was everything to him, and yet, look how he screwed things up…he was a mess.

When he went with his brother to a party when he was only 14 years old, he was offered beer and drugs…he was hooked. He was addicted to drinking and drugs, no, but he sure was addicted to the lifestyle. He had so-called friends. Now two years later, he was known as one of them. He liked it…or at least he thought he did. His brother had long gone to college and cleaned up. His older brother, Dean, urged Beck to quit the lifestyle he lured him into, but Beck never listened. Beck liked his new friends.

Was it worth losing Cat though?

No. Nothing was.

How could he stop?

He couldn't. Why? Well…that was something he didn't feel like revealing quite yet.

* * *

_I'm feelin' electric tonight  
Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99  
Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

_-Summertime Sadness, Lana Del Rey_

* * *

**Please review :) This story will be getting quite emotional.**

**-D-A-**


	2. A Clock Ticks Till It Breaks Your Glass

**Why Are You My Clarity?**

_Digidestend Angel_

*I do NOT own Victorious or any song lyrics I'll be using*

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Clock Ticks Till It Breaks Your Glass**

…

**A couple hours later, **Cat was still on a bench, trying not to cry her eyes out. She saw it was getting dark and her phone had been vibrating off the hook, but she was sad. Just plain sad…and it was killing her. She sat in the car with Beck and it was like she didn't know who he was. He was not the same Beck, who used to hold her, love her, cherish her, protect her, or always try to win her hand in marriage, even though they were always too young. Lord knows, he'd never stop trying. She giggled when she remembered how the first time he asked her in kindergarten. Her mother videotaped the conversation. She remembered how she was bullied by the 8th graders in junior when they were in 7th grade. He always came to her defense and carried her away…yes, carried her away. Sweetest thing in the world. They used to spend all day every day together…until he found a new love of his life.

Why did he choose drugs and drinking over her? Was she that unimportant? She wished Beck would understand that when he chose those things over her, she felt like she was thrown away into a trash can, with no regret. She knows he never regrets doing the things he does…he has no soul. No heart now. He's trying to, but he's so lost in the drugs that screwed up his mind, she can't even find him anymore. Cat's always been able to see the good in people, but not in Beck. She saw only emptiness.

Her phone vibrated again…

Cat frowned as she pulled out her phone, seeing "Andre". Can she not have a little time to herself? She's heading towards the ultimate depressed mood here! "Hello?"

"_Cat! Where in the hell are you? Tell Beck to get you home right now or else I'll kick his ass!" _Wow…he sounded very pissed.

"I'm not with Beck." Cat sighed. "I made him pull over to let me out around 3:30…and now I've been sitting her on a bench in the park, feeling sorry for myself."

"_WHAT?"_

"Really?" Cat said annoyingly. "You heard nothing I said?"

"_Which park? I'll be there shortly! Holy crap, I'm going to have his head! He's dead!"_

"Just come over here, Andre." Cat let one tear fall finally. "I need you here."

She heard Andre sigh deeply, calming himself down. _"I'm coming, sis. I'll be there soon."_

With that, they hung up.

While she had her phone out, she checked her messages and missed phone calls.

Beck: **Cat, let me know when you get home, ok? I'm so sorry, kitten**

Beck: **Please answer me…please.**

Andre: **It's 4:30, girl. Where you at?**

Beck: **Ok Cat now you are pissing me off, answer me.**

Andre: **Cat, where are you? I'm freaking out! Beck wont answer me, neither will you!**

Beck: **Screw you Cat I'm going to a party, so forget you. Hope you get lost on your way home! Just don't even go home! No one cares for you anyways**

Andre: **Answer me, sis, I'm worried sick! Please!**

Jade: **Why did Andre call me in panic asking if I'd seen you…you ok?**

Tori: **Everything ok Cat? Where are you?**

**3 missed calls from Beck**

**8 missed calls from Andre**

**1 missed call from Jade**

**1 missed call from Tori**

Cat sent a quick text to Jade and Tori, telling them she was fine and that they should hit the mall tomorrow. They both agreed and that was that. She reread the awful text from Beck over and over again. Who was he? She wished she could just start over and not remember a thing about Beck Oliver.

"_If you cannot stay down, then you do not have to pretend like there is no way out…I should've never let you in…cause you got me face down…" _ She curled up on bench and laid her head on her knees, staring around at the empty park. It was dark now, so everyone was home. She was alone… Just like her heart. _"And don't take this personal…but you're the worst. You know what you've done to me…and although it hurts I know…I just can't keep running away…" _She clenched her fists, trying not to cry. _"I don't need you, I don't need you, I don't need you, I don't need you...but I want you…"_ Cat whimpered. "I want the old Beck…please, God, please bring him back to me. I pray to you, God, that somehow, someway, a miracle will happen. You'll keep him safe too. He's so important to me. God, I will back off for now…I'll let you take over the situation."

"Cat!" Andre came and ran, sitting down next to her, out of breath. "Are you alright? Jeez, what happened? What did Beck do? I'll-" Cat let her tears fall finally after hours of keeping them in as she scooted closer to Andre, crying into his chest. Andre held her close to him and sighed, letting his anger go for now. Cat was heartbroken...he knew she missed her best friend so much, but now she realized she needed to let go of him until he fixed himself. He agreed. He didn't trust Beck with Cat anymore.

Truth was...he missed his best friend too. He wanted the old Beck back.

…

As Andre and Cat pulled up to their house and steped out of the car, Beck's mom and dad came over to them from next door. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." Cat said politely, trying to hide her sadness that their own son caused. "How's everything?" Andre smiled, admiring how Cat was being so strong.

"Cat, Andre, have you seen or talked to Beck?" Mrs. Oliver asked, almost in desperation.

"Not since 3:15." Cat sighed. "What's wrong?"

"He came home, and we both were in a heated argument. I was furious he stole the car again." Mr. Oliver confessed. "He ran out the door and took the car again. I've been calling his cell phone, but no answer. His rage and drunkenness is getting the best of him."

"But we were just seeing if he was with you, instead of out there partying…" Beck's mom said. "I was hoping, but I guess not."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Oliver." Cat sighed, feeling horrible for his parents. "If I see him, I'll let you know."

"Well actually, Cat, I made some red velvet cupcakes for you earlier." Beck's mom smiled. "We never spend time together anymore. Want some?"

Cat smiled brightly. "Yes!"

"You should come over too, Andre." Mr. Oliver said.

Andre chuckled, but shook his head. "I have to take a shower and get to bed. I have work at 5 in the morning tomorrow."

"Good man." Mr. Oliver shook his hand and then Cat went with the Olivers as Andre said goodnight to them, going into the Valentine house.

…

About an hour later of talking and eating dessert, the Olivers walked Cat out onto the porch. "We'll have Beck text you when he's home safe." Mrs. Oliver said as she hugged Cat. "Thanks for not giving up on him just yet, Cat. I'm sorry for how he treats you. We want to send him to rehab, but we just don't have the hearts to do it."

"I understand, but I don't want him drinking and driving so much, because him or other people could get hurt." Cat urged them. "I'm sure rehab will save him."

"You know what, Cat, you're right." Mr. Oliver said. "We don't want anyone hurt. That's it. Since it's summer, tomorrow I'm calling to the best rehab and sending him in. I want my son back."

Cat nodded. "I'm sad he'll be gone, but it'll be for the best. Thanks for the cupcakes. You two have a nice night and I hope Beck is okay." With a couple more hugs, the Olivers watched to make sure the girl that was a daughter to them was home safe. Cat gave them a small wave as she walked across the lawn towards her house. She was almost to the driveway when she saw headlights coming straight for her, on the lawn, in a speed road rage way…

Beck's mom and dad screamed with terror. "Beck, no!"

_CRASH!_

From inside the car, Beck realized what had happened and panicked. "CAT!"

...

_Tell me what you say now  
Tell me what you say?  
You said that you would come again  
You (said) that we would remain friends but  
You know that I do not depend on  
Nothing or no one  
So why would you show up  
So uninvited then  
Just change my mind like that_

_-The Worst, Jhene Aiko_

* * *

**Thanks to Fri13Girl, BatAviana, CourtsxBatFan, LostLonelyLies, FlorMorada, OreosGoRawr: **thank you for reviewing :) and for those who asked if I remember you, of course! You guys are so amazing :) I love you guys so much. Miss you all.

Thanks for reviewing and reading :)

-D-A-


	3. You're The Piece I Wish I Didn't Need

**Why Are You My Clarity?**

_Digidestend Angel_

*I do NOT own Victorious or any song lyrics I'll be using*

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**You're The Piece I Wish I Didn't Need**

…

Andre heard the crash from his room, which was originally the guest bedroom before he moved in, and he only thought about Beck. "Fudge." He was worried sick as he ran down the stairs towards the front door, seeing Cat's parents hadn't awaken. Cat's bedroom light was off, so she slept through the crash…well…so he thought. He thought she was home by now. "Stupid Beck!" He cursed as he walked out onto the front porch, seeing Beck's car on the front lawn of the Oliver house. He didn't see what Beck was leaning down next to. A lump of something. He hit a dog? He saw Mrs. Oliver screaming on the ground next to the lump, while Mr. Oliver was on the phone. The phone? Why?

But he was closer…and closer…then he saw the red hair that was sticking out underneath the car.

Cat wasn't home…she wasn't safe in her bedroom…she was HERE!

"NOOO!" Andre's tears shot from his eyes as he grabbed Beck by the neck and shoved him away from her. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!" He screamed in agony as he inched Cat gently out from under the car and held her in his arms. She was bleeding heavily from the head with a large cut right below her hairline. The cut was so deep and wide, he saw her skull cracked open. Nothing else seemed to be injured, but it was too much for Andre. "Babygirl, wake up! Wake up! CAT!" He cried with pain covering her voice. "SOMEONE HELP HER!"

"The ambulance is on the way, Andre." Mr. Oliver said firmly as he walked up, off the phone. "Susan, lets go wake up Cat's parents." He dragged his wife with him as they ran next door.

Andre sobbed with tears streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably. He couldn't control the pain in his heart. This girl saved his life by taking him into her home when his grandma went senile. She's his heart. He may not love her romantically, but he sure does love her with everything in him because he owed her everything. After his grandmother went insane, he was going to give up music, which was his life. And they became a team. "Cat…you're my heart…" He saw a pair of combat boots come near them and he growled. "GET AWAY!" He screamed, looking up at Beck, who was frightened. "You piece of- I can't believe you! Is this the life you wanted? Is it? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? TO BE A DRUNK, A DRUG ADDICT, AND A MURDERER! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?"

Beck tried to answer, but Andre cut him off.

"GET AWAY BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Andre screamed with venom.

Beck stepped away, scared of Andre's threat, but he was also afraid to look at Cat anymore.

Soon Cat's parents were out there with Beck's parents, all in tears, but no one dared removed Cat from Andre's arms. The ambulance arrived and Cat's father went with Cat in the ambulance, while her mom and Andre took another car with Beck's parents…but Beck had a different ride there. A police car.

…

"I don't understand why he is here!" Andre snapped as Beck was seated away from the group, in handcuffs with two policemen near him. "He has no right to wait here with us!"

"Andre, sit down." Mrs. Valentine said as he tugged his arm and he sat down next to her. "Beck was getting checked for a concussion since his head hit the steering wheel. That's all. He also is making sure Cat makes it…then he'll go to the police station."

"Why didn't we listen to Cat before?" Mr. Oliver said as he sat across from the Valentine's with his wife, who was still crying. "She's been begging us for months to send Beck to rehab! We always put it off! She said someone will get hurt, and we never listened! It's our fault this happened!"

"Welcome to reality, Capt. Obvious." Andre grumbled and Mr. Valentine reached over and gently smacked the back of his head. "What?"

"Not the time, Andre." Mr. Valentine said. "No more blame passed around. We know who's fault this is."

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver…" One of the policemen said, coming up to them. "I just got off the phone with my boss. Your son will be in jail for the night, but since he's under 18, we can't keep him…but it's your choice if you want him sent to a rehab in Las Angeles, where he'll stay for a month, or do you want to pay the bail and bring him home tomorrow?"

"Rehab." Mr. Oliver said, not missing a beat. "Send him to rehab."

"Okay…just so you know, if miss Valentine doesn't survive, he will be charged for manslaughter. That will be prison time." The policeman continued.

"I understand…excuse me." He released his wife as he passed the policeman and stood before his son, who was distraught. "Is this what you wanted, Beck Oliver? Is this who you've wanted to be?" He asked him in a strong voice. "Look at me!" He snapped, startling everyone in the room. Beck's head snapped up, tearstained and pained. "You're a drunk, a druggie, a disrespectful son, a failing student, and now you might be a murderer. Is this what you wanted?"

"No…" Beck sobbed. "No, sir…"

"That girl that's in surgery, fighting for her life, has done nothing, but prays for you!" Mr. Oliver said. "She wanted you to be the Beck we all knew and loved, not this monster! Come back to us, son! Come back to Cat! She needs you! Your mother needs you! Andre needs you! I NEED YOU! I miss my son! Please come back to me! Please, son!" Mr. Oliver got down on his knees, putting his head in defeat on Beck's knees, and Beck broke down again. "I love you son, please come back to me."

…

Hours later…the doctor came out…

Everyone in the room stood up, but the police held Beck to his seat. Mrs. Valentine sniffled as she and Mr. Valentine walked up to the doctor. "Doctor, please…please…please tell me she's alive. Please."

"Mr. and Mrs. Valentine, maybe we should discuss this in private?" The doctor told them.

"No." Mr. Valentine said. "Whatever you have to say regarding Cat, you can say in front of everyone. Now tell me."

The doctor sighed and gave in. "My name is Dr. Ralph Stone and I did the operation on your daughter. She's in a medically induced coma because if we didn't place her in a coma, she would've shut down her brain…but now you're daughter is asleep. We can't wake her up. She's not on life support, but she's not waking up. Believe it or not, it doesn't have anything to do with the car accident. We stopped the bleeding, controlled the internal bleeding, and everything's cleared…has your daughter had a history of depression?"

"Depression?" Mrs. Valentine said in shock. "No, sir. She's the happiest girl in the world."

"Except…" Andre walked up. "She is heartbroken. Has been for quite a while. I guess you can say it's been building up inside her."

"Well it may be because of that…because she refuses to respond. Her brain is gradually shutting itself down. She doesn't want to…well…this is difficult to say…but she is trying to shut her body down." Dr. Stone said. "She doesn't seem to have any fight left in her."

Everyone in the room turned around, looking to Beck, who was in shock. "I did this to her?"

Mr. Valentine walked up to him, but looked him in the eye. "You're about to go make things better though."

…

Beck's handcuffs were taken off as he walked into Cat's recovery room. It wasn't very big, with machines everywhere, but he made his way around them to her. He took her hand and kissed it. "Cat…can you hear me?" He asked with hope. "Cat…the doctor told me everything…he said you won't wake up…will you wake up for me?" He squeezed her hand. "I'll wake up for you, if you wake up for me. I'm going to rehab tomorrow. I'll be there a month. When I get back, I want to see you. I want to see you awake, alive, and healthy, okay? You'll see a new Beck. No more drinking, no more drugs, no more stupid parties or stupid friends…guess what? When I get back, it's going to be me and you. Just you and me, beautiful princess." He chuckled a little. "It's been so long since I called you that…I'm so sorry, princess. You're my princess though." He sighed, kissing her forehead. "Wake up for me…I'll wake up for you too…I love you, Cat Valentine. And I'm so sorry." He sobbed. "I'm just so sorry."

Once he left Cat's side, he walked back into the waiting room, where he went to his parents. "She'll wake up. Trust me."

"You better straighten up, Beck Oliver." Mr. Oliver told him firmly. "If you don't, I don't know what I'll do."

Beck sniffled. "I will. I promise you."

…

_**And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...**_

_-Say Something, Great Big World_

* * *

**Thanks to Guest, FlorMorada, BatAviana, OreosGoRawr, Fri13girl…**thanks for reviewing guys :) You're all amazing :)


	4. Still Fight and I Don't Know Why

**HOLY CRAP! Thank you to Carlos, who FINALLY got off his ass to fix my computer! Jeez, man…but then again, I didn't pay him to do this, but I give him my love. That should be enough, right? ANYWAYS, my creative juices are going crazy for months of not updating, so let's do this! Thanks for the reviews! I adore them all :)  
**

…

**Why Are You My Clarity?**

_Digidestend Angel_

*I do NOT own Victorious or any song lyrics I'll be using*

…

Chapter Four

Still Fight and I Don't Know Why

* * *

…That night…

Beck passed the examination as he was being led to an overnight cell before tomorrow, being transferred to a well known rehab. Rehab at the age 16? Jeez. That's pathetic, isn't it? At least, it's better than going to prison for manslaughter. He shook his head. He can't think so selfishly. Cat's alive, thank God…for now. If her body shuts down while in that coma, he's going to prison. He prayed silently to himself that she'll live. I guess that old saying is right…you never know what you have till they're gone…Beck had a perfect girl as his best friend, now she almost died because of him…please, Cat, live.

Scariest part of this whole experience? He won't know Cat lived until he gets out of rehab in a month. He can't think about it though. If he sat there, screaming and crying in his mind, wondering if Cat's alive, he'll never get better. He has too. He made Cat a deal, so he was going to live up to his end of the deal…he just hoped Cat would do her part too. He could never live with himself if Cat died…

"Alright, Oliver, here's your cell for the night." The bar doors opened and he was gently shoved inside, his handcuffs coming off. "You'll get one meal for breakfast and then you'll be on your way to rehab." The guard said, watching Beck look at the top bunk, where someone else was sleeping. "That's your roommate, Rudy. He's in here overnight for trespassing, aren't you, Rudy?"

"Ah, cops get you for anything these days." A scratchy throat voice came from the top bunch as the man turned around, facing Beck, who looked nervous. The door shut with a "clank" and then the guard walked off. Beck looked around, seeing a dirty toilet in the corner and that's all. He itched his stomach, since the material of the prison wear was very cheap and uncomfortable. "What happened to you, son?" The man pointed to Beck's bruised forehead.

Beck sighed, sitting down on the bottom bunk. "Cat accident."

"Ah, you in for a DUI, huh?" Rudy chuckled. "Yeah, I heard that guard say something about rehab. Ah, so young. What are you? 16? 17?"

"16." Beck whispered.

"So you're parents ain't gonna bail you out?" Rudy asked.

"They can't…I ran over my best friend with my car…if she doesn't make it, I'm going to prison, not rehab." Beck said bluntly, recalling the events only hours beforehand.

Rudy stayed quiet for a good minute, before sighing. "That's rough, son. Why you throwing your life away? Don't end up like us in here, son."

"Why doesn't your family help you?" Beck asked, laying down.

"I'm homeless, son." Rudy sighed. "This is what happens when you drink and drive, do drugs, have sex with prostitutes, and try to sleep somewhere besides the streets…you end up like me. My family don't love me no more. They cut me out. They had every right. I messed up, son. The addiction of drugs and drinking got me, son. I can't stop. Don't be like me."

Beck felt himself drowning. He swore he was talking to his future self. "Who are you, Rudy?"

"I was you, kid. Living the life, spoiled by my parents, had the best girlfriend any guy could pray for, with great friends, great school, and a perfect life…but then I got caught in the current of drugs and drinking, with partying and sex. Life ended then. I dropped out of high school…well, more like kicked out. My family kicked me out when I stole from them, my girlfriend immediately dumped me after I tried to hit her for money for more drugs, and my friends gave up on me a long time ago. I'm not even allowed at homeless shelters. Cops look for me constantly since I rob stores and homes all the time to survive. Nobody has pity for me. No one…stop now, son. Because if you keep going after this, you'll either end up dead or homeless. Don't do it, son. I can't be saved…you can though."

With that said and done, he heard Rudy snoring a few moments later…

Everything Rudy said hit Beck hard…like a ton of bricks.

He had to stop…he had to. He had a million reasons to stop. One main reason, to get his future back in order. His future with acting and music, his future with his best friends, his future making his parents' proud, his future of maturing…and lastly, but not least…his future with Cat.

"I'm going to make you proud, Cat." He whispered to himself. "No more drugs, no more drinking, no more of this stupid crap I've been doing. It's all you now, Cat. It's you."

…

A month later…

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver sat down in a conference room in a beautiful facility, praying that a miracle has occurred in there with Beck. Mrs. Oliver was tearful as Mr. Oliver kept strong when three people walked through the door and sat across from them on the long table. "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, my name is Samantha Simon, and I'm the director here at Healing Meadows Rehab Center. I studied Beck's case and I made sure to get him secure and special help. This is our therapist, Jace Collins, who's had an hour session with Beck every day this month. This other woman is Kristin Roman, who is our exiting judge to discharge our patients."

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver nodded. "Nice to meet you three." Mrs. Oliver said.

"Your son is a changed man." Samantha said automatically. "I met with Beck the first day he arrived and then I met with him yesterday. He's honestly totally different. Physically, emotionally, mentally, and even spiritually."

"Spiritually?" Both parents asked in awe.

"Yes. He's become a Christian since coming here, going to the chapel every day to pray for his little girlfriend. He's volunteered in the kitchen, the garden, and cleaning around the facility. He has had no signs of withdrawals or relapses for the drugs or drinking, which is a miracle in itself. He's changed for good." Jace said, reading through his notes. "We've gotten great reviews about him every day and he just wants to do better for his girlfriend. Her name escapes me…um…"

"Cat…even though they weren't dating, they've always dated in their hearts." Mrs. Oliver said in a shaky voice. "I'm concerned that if we take Beck home, he'll go back to his old ways."

"We're giving you our personal phone numbers for just in case purposes." Samantha said to the concerned parents.

It was Kristin's turn to speak. "I met with your son this morning…now I'm a tough exit judge, let me tell you. If I suspect any distrust with any of patients, I don't discharge them. But for Beck, I saw no signs of deceitfulness. He's purely just wanting to show his girlfriend, Cat, how he's changed. He did all of this for her. He's ready to go home, go to school, be with her. He just wants to show her how much he's done for her."

"He can't…he has to start over with Cat." Mrs. Oliver just burst into tears suddenly after that statement.

"What?" Samantha looked to Mr. Oliver, who was comforting his wife. "What do you mean?"

"…Cat lost her memory of everything, including how to speak clearly or see things very well. The accident gave her severe brain damage. She can't even say the word "no" anymore. It's "nn" because her jaw doesn't move well. You could never realize she had severe brain injury, since the cut on her head is gone, but otherwise…with her speech impairment, her eyesight legally blind now, and memory loss…you'll know." Mr. Oliver said in a sorrowful voice. "Her life is over."

"It's not over." Samantha said. "With Beck starting over, he can help Cat start over too."

"That's exactly what Cat's parents are saying too." Mr. Oliver said, sighing deeply. "Alright. It's time for them to meet all over again."

…

_**Everybody's addicted to something  
Everybody's got to grip onto something  
Even if it's just to feel the response of a pill  
Maybe once, maybe twice  
Maybe hundreds of times, hundreds of times  
Without it, it's just harder to function at times  
You race to the bottom of every single bottle  
As if there was someone or something to find  
You struggle in your mind  
And you tell yourself lie after lie  
'Til you get to the point where it's no longer private**_

_**John Doe, I just want the John I know  
Once you put the drinks on hold  
Maybe you could come back home**_

_**John Doe…**_

_-John Doe, by BOB  
_

* * *

Thanks for all the patient and kind reviews :) love you guys! I've missed you! A special thanks to Carlos, who fixed my beloved computer! Sure, he was late doing that, but what can you do? Men…haha, I'm just kidding, guys! Alright, so hit that review and follow button down below! Have a wonderful day :)

-D-A-


End file.
